


Día 10 - Celos

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Vida Universitaria, compañeros universitarios - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Haru desea salir en una cita con Makoto pero Makoto a veces llama mucho la atención de otras personas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 10 - Celos.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida universitaria.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Haru desea salir en una cita con Makoto pero Makoto a veces llama mucho la atención de otras personas.
> 
> Palabras: 493.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 10 «celos».
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic sirve como continuación al día 3 «ídolo», pero espero que se entienda bien solo.

Haru salió de las duchas luego de que el entrenamiento terminara buscando con la vista a Makoto, era sábado y él le había dicho que pasaría por él para llevarlo a ver Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Miró su reloj, quizás aún no llegaba, mejor salir de las instalaciones de la alberca y esperarlo en un lugar más visible.

Ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían marchado y tampoco estaban ese grupo que siempre le atosigaban fuera a donde fuera. Lo agradecía. Ya tenía tiempo que notaba que si mencionaba que Makoto iba a ir a verlo desaparecían rápidamente, a veces incluso lo decía para quitárselos de encima aunque Makoto no fuera a ir, no sabía a qué se debía el efecto de «desaparición por Makoto» pero lo agradecía.

Salió de la alberca revisando su teléfono, quizás tenía algún mensaje cuya notificación no había oído por estar entrenando y en las duchas pero nada. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del campus esperando verlo o al menos esperarlo en la entrada y evitarle la vuelta.

A medio camino escuchó unas risitas  que hicieron saltar sus alarmas, buscó con la vista de dónde provenían y vio a unas chicas que reconoció como miembros del club de arte (sabía que a veces se reunían los sábados para trabajar al aire libre sin toparse con otros estudiantes), notó entonces que el resto del club también estaba ahí formando un círculo pero frunció el ceño cuando reconoció a Makoto en medio de éste, posando para ellos.

Se acercó con paso firme y se metió al círculo pasando entre dos de los miembros del club, incluso golpeando con el pie la maleta de uno de ellos.

─Oye, no hagas eso ─se quejó alguien.

─No puedes meterte así en medio de la sesión ─dijo otro pero no les hizo caso.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─le preguntó a Makoto que deshizo la postura que había estado manteniendo para centrar su atención en Haru.

─Llegué hace rato y unas chicas me pidieron que si posaba para ellos, como pensé que te tardarías más acepté ─le sonrió encantadoramente, sabía que a Haru no le gustaba tenerle esperando a veces por mucho rato, bueno, pues en esa ocasión no tuvo que esperarle por que se había ocupado en algo.

Haru frunció más el ceño.

─Vámonos ─dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

─Pero Haru, no puedo dejarlos botados así.

Haru giró sobre su hombro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

─¿Entonces no vienes? ─aquello sonó más como una advertencia que como una pregunta.

Makoto sonrió y se acercó tomándole de la mano. Una de las chicas del club ya les estaba tomando fotos.

─Vamos ─respondió Makoto y empezó a andar sin verse afectado por dejar botada la actividad del club de arte.

Porque Makoto podía tener a muchos intimidados para que no se acercaran a Haru, pero también sabía como hacer para que Haru reaccionara igual.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
